tailumefandomcom-20200214-history
The Titans
The Titans These guys are the top dog on the Dy list. They have specific rules they follow and certain terms of gestures and respect for one another. Following separate patterns from the other lesser Dy and the Dy-Gods, they tend to be much more intimate and social with one another, Syncing their minds and Gears together much more often then others. They exchange valuable bits of personality and tend to give out specifics of their personality, but only to another Titan. Their power is sacred and not for lesser Dy to hold. Most Titans do not have a Dy as their Gevnah do to this fact. They tend to seek out other races who they trust will not misuse the power. Inside of Vryll it is known that there are various Titans of varioussentient races. Non-sentient races do not have Titans. However when comparing a Titan of the AnneVangyne to a Titan of the Dy, the Anne is out numbered in experience. The Dy Titans were the first, and have always been the strongest and most knowledgeable. They can bind the other Titans of other races by concealing their mind and soul, forcing them to speak the forgotten language of the Immortals, however Dy Titans usually do not partake in this practice, as it goes against their rather neutral and calm nature towards their Titan others. All Titans have their own personality, so it is not uncommon for one to have it’s own views on the actions they partake in, however they do not question some of the things they do. They do not question why they must crack open the planet and the Void when the time comes, they do not question why they must kill off a lesser being, and when the planet calls on them to protect itself, they do it (however this is not Vryll, this is the other planet that does not follow that orbital path). The Titans are the ones known to destroy planets as well, the Anthraxian mothers, Rapture and Nytruin, destroyed Erydose, to protect the planet from further infection by the Reavyers. While the plan was implanted into the mind of Rapture by her traitorous rider, Nytruin did not question the plan and Rapture believed it was the Dy Titans and the Tai’lume instructing her to destroy what could not be saved. Sangyne is not so easily swayed and refuses to destroy Vryllnithia, though no one has told her she has to, so she doesn’t seem to need worry for it. Humans do not have Titans. However a few other sentient two-legged human-type creatures do have Titans. This is few though. Many interactions between the Titans are commonly seen as beautiful and exotic moments. The syncing between two Dy Titans is considered to be an awe inspiring event, presenting the colors and flare of beauty found in the Void and the cosmos itself. When a Dy Titan bonds or “mates” to another Titan, it is explained as seeing “The true inner beauty that reflects the massive explosion that took place at their birth” When a Dy Titan in itself is angered, truly angered, you can see it in their eyes, as the eyes will reflect that bright flare of light that used to be the sun that gave them life. This light tends to submerge itself across the body in piercing bright flares of light. The Fall, the opposite of a Tai’lume, have Titans. However the Fall Titans do not usually converse with other Titans, for they feel that the other Titans are “impure” and must be destroyed, or “cleansed”(there is a religious war that follows this, but it remains silent and dormant as The Fall does not appear until after the destruction of Sanctuary, and the first tear in the Void- which leads to Neurodine escaping for a time being- however the tear gets fixed later on as the Void is an ever growing and completing space. Neuro’s fate remains concealed. Titans are very touchy, they feel touch is sacred, like the Ra’jukai, and they tend to take it ever more serious then the Ra. In fact, should one touch them, no matter friend or ally, and they feel the need to avoid the touch, they will turn into a raving monster and lash out (few cases such as Synd’s connection to Aly’vyn are the exception. Synd bites her tongue to avoid this violent lash in her nature when it is Aly’vyn on the other end). Most Titans are known to link their tails together and for a few moments merely converse with that touch. Other forms of connection is a side-by-side touch, the sides will be touching and they will stay like that for about five or so seconds until they separate. Titans are the strongest force upon Vryll, however it is against their nature to turn on one another unless absolute necessary. Dy Titans: Visceral- Former Titan of War; The First Titan, Tai’lume, and Dy’kletiun. Syndicate Kat ‘ell- Current Titan of War Avosuths- Titan of the Void Jarl’eigh- Titan of the Non-sentient Descardies- Titan of Knowledge Vegrail- Titan of Lost Souls This list is unfinished and will be completed at a later date. AnneVangyne Titans: Sangyne Annevile Anthraxian Titans: Rapture Nytruin Ankin The entirety of the Titan List is unfinished.